Despite advancements in technology, many retail merchants and customers stand by rather traditional payment methods. When a customer is ready to make a purchase, an employee may identify a total amount due, and the customer may present a credit card. The employee or customer may scan the card, which can cause requested payment details (e.g., an identifier associated with the card and a purchase amount) to be sent to a payment server. Upon receiving an indication from the payment server that the requested payment is authorized, the transaction can be completed.
This typical payment interaction requires a customer to physically possess one or more credit cards. However, routinely carrying and/or locating physical cards may be inconvenient. Some recent innovations rely on use of electronic devices to transmit payment data to a merchant. However, electronic storage of payment data on a network or device and/or infrastructures designed to complete transactions based on such transmission can carry security risks.